cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Catering Truck
The Catering Truck was first introduced to the exterior of the cafe on July 7th, 2010. The idea of this truck is to be able to serve food and make money from not only in the cafe, but in a truck as well. Advice.png|Friendly Advice Recomend.png|Recommendations VIP.png|VIP Clients To be able to complete your truck you will need to collect the following by sending requests to cafe friends : * Friendly Advice (9) * Recommendations (8) * VIP Clients (8) For every request you accept, you are automatically given 25 VIP dinners to serve. Catering Orders Orders.png|Catering Orders Old Layout CateringOrderNewLook.jpg|Catering Orders New Layout When you have opened the truck by collecting all of the required requests you are ready for business. If you click on the Catering Truck (from either inside or outside views), it will give you the current order list. If you click on the "Help Friends" tab here you can see what orders your neighbors are working on and help them out, without them using up a request. You do not need to be on the same order they are in order to help. On 18th November the Catering Orders layout was changed to a more professional look. In this layout you can see how much percent your friend has helped. It will show the exact dishes they have cooked. With the new Catering Orders layout, you need to collect some Catering Points to unlock a certain catering order (ex. you need 2 to unlock the Fancy Dinner Party and The Banquet catering orders). You'll get some catering points after you complete a catering order. Current known orders are : * Wholesale Dale * Birthday Party * Dinner Party * Upgrade Your Catering Business * Grandpa's BBQ * Sunday Brunch * Corporate Luncheon * The Banquet * Magical Tea Party * Baby Shower * Company Holiday Party * Holiday Dinner * Rock the Backstage Party * Cater The Winter Ball * Graduation Party * A Fire-Cracking Feast * Kickoff Cookout! * Party at the Ski Lodge * Red Carpet Refreshment * Make Mardi Gras Merry * 7th Inning Snacks * OK Karaoke * Spring Fling * Lake Party Picnic * Picture Perfect Prom * Dog Show Dinner * Renaissance Feast * Book Club Brunch * Feed The Fashion Show * Picnic at the Park * Album Release Party * Cater a School Lunch * Baby Naming Party * Help Out The Hoedown * Cater The Sock Hop * Opening Night * Wedding Rehearsal * Cook For The Crafts Show Limited Time Catering Orders Sometimes there are events where you have to finish all the goals and the catering order in a certain amount of time, for example, the 1st Year Anniversary Party. If you don't get three stars within the event, but have plenty of time to redo it again, you can redo it. If you fail to finish the catering order with three stars and the event expires while you're working on it, you cannot redo it. Limited Time Catering Orders : * 1st Year Anniversary Party * Ghoulish Feast * Thanksgiving Extravaganza * Treats For Kids * New Year's Party * Valentine's Day Dinner * Feed The Irish Feast * Lomi-Lomi Luau * Great Egg Hunt * Mother's Day Celebration * Super Summer Fest Prep * Movie Wrap Party * Grandma's Cook-Off By pressing view on any order you can open up the profile for it which includes what needs to be done and what the rewards for completion are. Category:Catering